How Things Can Change In A Blink Of an Eye
by KissMyLuckyCharms.nikki
Summary: Bye Danny, see you later." Mercedes said before leaving with Sam. And I smiled for first time in a long time, maybe things will get better. I should have never gotten to fucking ahead of myself.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own glee or any of the characters!) hey guys! sorry about the grammar XD I didn't let my friend edit it because i wanted to get it out to you guys! but I promise that the next chapter will be edited :D please comment! your comments means a lot to me! :) **

**DAY 1. POV: Mercedes:** "Are you excited about gradation?" Sam asked. I smiled. "You know I am silly! I can't wait to go away to

college and have you for a room mate." I answered while wrapping my arms around Sam waist pulling him into me, he smiled

down at me with his big lushes lips. "I love you mercy." "I love you too boo" I said, while leaning up to kiss him quickly knowing

the bell will ring in a few minutes I couldn't be late for my 3rd period class again Mrs. Green would kill me! "I'll see you in later in

Glee class" I told Sam, heading towards my class, Sam just smiled and waved bye heading in the opposite direction towards his

classroom. As I enter Mrs. Green I automatically head towards the back of the class room to sit next to Tina. "Are you still going

to throw a party after graduation?" I ask Tina. "Of course!" Tina answered, "My parents are going to be in China this weekend so

we will have the whole house to ourselves, and plus I made a copy of my Father key to the alcohol cabinet." Tina said while

grinning. I smiled. "This weekend is going to be great!" I said excitedly. "I mean we're going to be graduating in six days!."

Tina laughed. "So, I have something to tell you…something BIG." "What." I asked her waiting for her to spill the beans. Tina took a

deep breath and said excitedly. "Mike propose to me last night!" lifting her left hand her l I screamed. "Oh my God! I'm so happy

for you guys!" I said while giving her a quick hug. "Ladies!." Mrs. Green said. from the head of the classroom "Would you like to

share to the classroom what the excitement is about?" Tina stood up. "As a matter of fact I do, I'm getting married!" She said as

she jump up and down. The classroom cheered. "Congratulations Ms. Chang, Now sit down." Mrs. Green said while smiling. thirty

minutes later the bell ringed. Tina and I walked together towards glee class. I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling

me to a stop. "Hey Beautiful." Sam whispered into my ear, I smiled. "Hey babe." laying his chin on my head, Sam nodded towards

Tina and smile. "Congrats, Mike told me." Tina grinned. "Thanks Sam, Well I'll see you guys in there." Tina said before entering Mr.

Schu Classroom. Sam turned me around in his arms to face him. "**Nga yawne lu oer**." looking deep into my eyes Sam whisper in

Na'vi. I smiled, My man is such a nerd. " I love you too. I said. Taking Sam hand we walked into the classroom, taking a seat in the

first row. "Hey guys." said as he was walking to the classroom. " , before you start your lesson I want to sing a

song to Mercedes, If you don't mind." Sam asked. My heart was beating fast and everyone was grinning. I mean this isn't the first

time that Sam sing to me but every time he sings to me it feels like its the first time, if that makes sense. Mr. Schu nodded. "Sure,

take the floor Sam." Sam got up and turned to look at me, his face was red and he nervously lick his lips, I wanted to suck on

them. "Mercy, where do I begin?" Sam asked smiling down at me." You know I thank God for you, without you I honestly

wouldn't be here. you were there for me when my world was crumbling down, you weren't only there for me but for my family as

well." Sam took a deep breath, I could tell that Sam was trying to hold back the tears, hell I was trying to my dam self. "You're

beautiful Mercedes, Everything about you is beautiful, words cant describe how much you mean to me but this song is close

enough." Sam closed his eyes and sang

**_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.I still feel your  
touch in my dreams._****_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without  
you it's hard to survive.  
_**

I felt my eyes about to water, as I watch my man sing his heart out to me. I felt honor and blessed that God gave me someone

as wonderful as Sam.

**_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I  
swear I could fly._****_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to  
last. Need you by my side._****_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the  
static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my  
heart beat so…I can't let you go. Want you in my life.  
_****_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my wipe away tears  
that I good and the bad times, we've been through them  
make me rise when I fall_**

I couldn't take my eyes off Sam, He had my full attention no one else in the room matter. It was just us. _'Cause everytime we touch, _

**_I get this every time we kiss I_**  
**_swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to_**  
**_last. Need you by my side__._**

**_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the  
everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my  
heart beat so…I can't let you you in my life_**

Sam slowly walk towards me and took my hand and held it to his chest.

**_'Cause every time we touch, I get this every time we kiss  
swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to  
last. Need you by my side.  
_****_  
_**Everyone clap, Sam face was flush with embarrassment. "That was lovely." said. Sam just nodded modestly and took a seat next to me, I leaned into him.

"Thank you Sam, that was beautiful." Sam smiled. "You're beautiful." He whisper. I laid my head onto his shoulder and interlock

our fingers together. I knew we were going to make love tonight, I smiled everything was going perfectly.

**POV: Danny **

The Jock punch me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of of me and bringing tears to my eyes. "Aww is the fag crying?" The

jock( I think his name was Dave Karofsky) sneered nastily at me. Every since I first started McKinley High which was last

semester I was assigned as the punching bag for the jocks. I fucking hate it here, why the fuck did I think that things would be

better here than at my old school. I'm going through the same shit but in a different school. Fuck my life. "If you're going to cut

yourself, do it right." Karofsky said commenting on the self inflicted wounds on my wrist. "I mean it shouldn't be that hard to kill

yourself." Karofsky said crudely before slamming me into the lockers. My eyes was seeking for help but everyone was either

watching us or passing by us and no teacher was in sight. Reality hit me as I realized no one fucking cared. " Leave him alone

Karofsky." A female voice called out . A black girl step in front of me, her hands on her thick hips facing towards Karofsky. "And if I

don't ?" Karofsky asked, stepping closer to immediate her. "Then you will have to deal with me." A tall blonde dude said behind

Karofsky. I guess realizing he couldn't win against the blonde Karofsky grudgingly walked away. "Don't you ever step in between

a fight like that ever again, Mercedes if you would have gotten hurt I would have went berserk." I heard the blonde say to the

black girl who apparently name is Mercedes. "I'm sorry Sam." She said to the blonde before quickly turning to me. "Are you okay?"

she asked gently. I lied and told her that I was. "Whats your name?" she asked. "Danny, yours?" She smiled and said "Mercedes."

she had a lovely smile. "Thank you, Mercedes for caring enough to come to my aid, you're the first person that ever did." She look

deep into my eyes as if she was searching for something and suddenly she hug me and for the first time in a long time I felt like I

mattered. before letting me go she whispered strongly into my ear. "Keep holding on, and if you need anyone to talk to i'm here."

before I could say anything the blonde (Sam) took Mercedes hand. "c'mon Mercy, we gotta go." "Bye Danny, see you later."

Mercedes said before leaving with Sam. And I smiled for first time in a long time, maybe things will get better. I should have never

gotten to fucking ahead of myself. *********************************************************************************************

**Mercedes Pov:**

I stood in front of the full length mirror that was in Sam room and signed, I needed to lose some weight. Sam stood behind me

with a frown on his face. "You're beautiful, so stop it." A tear slid down my cheek, ugh I hated when I get like this. "Mercy.." Sam

breathed out as he turned me around to face him with his arms hanging loosely around me. His green eyes looking deep into my

brown ones. "You're beautiful baby, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you." Sam gently caress my cheek, wiping away

the tear. "Not only are you beautiful on the outside but you're also beautiful on the inside You're beauty shines so brightly from

inside that you bedazzle everyone who meets you. Sam pulled me closer to him. "It wasn't your beauty that I fell in love with, It

your heart." Sam whisper before he lean down and gently laid a kiss on my chest where my heart was located at. I smiled up him.

"I'm so blessed to have you." Sam kissed me on the lips passionately, sucking my tongue into his mouth his hands travel down my

body to my bottom roughly clenching my ass cheeks. I moaned as his lips travel down to my neck "No i'm the blessed one." Sam

said in between kisses. I smiled into the kiss as I silently thank God for Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own glee or any of the characters) please comment! And tell me what you think! love you guys! **

**Pov: Danny**:

I shiver as I took off my wet blue-berry-slushie-stained white t-shirt and threw it in the corner of my room. The football team

cornered me and did a slushy tag-team match on me. I curled my lip in disgust. I fucking hate those guys, in fact, I hate everyone

at McKinley High...well with the exception of one girl. I smiled: Mercedes. She was the only one that showed me kindness since I

been at McKinley High. I was knocked out of my thoughts when my dad drunkenly barged into my room. I sighed. 'Same shit;

different day,' I thought sourly. I watched my dad stare at my bare chest lustfully with his eyes, then quickly replace it with anger.

I smirked with triumph, he stop fucking me when I was old enough to defend myself against him. Unfortunately,

though, that doesn't stop him from beating the crap out of me from time to time, or whenever the mood strikes him. Eh, I don't

really care anymore as long as he doesn't try to fuck me or hurt my little sister, that's one thing I won't tolerate-if that bastard

hurts my sister I'll fucking kill him, he can hurt me all he wants as long as he stays away from my little sister Maggie. The bastard

knows I will kill him if he hurts Maggie, that's why he makes sure he takes his anger out on me. "You look like your whore of a

mother," Dad muttered while leaning against my door frame, which isn't something too new to me since he always told me that. I

even dyed my blonde hair to black to look less like her, but obviously that didn't work. My mother was smart enough to leave this

abusive asshole, too bad she didn't take us with her, which makes me hate her for it. Not for me but, for my sister Maggie. She's

still innocent. She believes in fairytales and believes that I'm a superhero, but deep in my heart I know I'm a villain. I turned into

a monster the day my innocence was taken away from me, and at 8 years old I knew what the world really was. I saw through

the mask she puts up to deceive her innocence from believing what it truly was-Hell. But I refuse to give that knowledge to

Maggie. She still to young to know what the world is like and I want to preserve her innocence as long as I can.

"Did ya hear me boy?" My dad yelled.

"No not really, I wasn't paying attention," I answered honestly. I wasn't surprise what happened next, which was me on the floor

curled into the fetus position while my dad beat the crap out of me. I refused to cry out in pain, I didn't want to give the bastard

the satisfaction of getting off on my pain. After five minutes of punching and kicking me, my dad got tired and finally left my room. I

tentatively sat up, gently running my hands up and down my ribs, checking to see if I had any broken bones. I winced when my

hands came into contact with a bruise that laid over my ribs. I figured it wasn't broken since it didn't hurt that badly. I looked at

the clock that sat on my dresser, it was 4:00! Shit, I have to go pick up Maggie from her kindergarten class. I ignored the pain

when I got up and quickly headed to my bathroom to clean myself up a little, after that I went to my dresser to get a clean, long

sleeve shirt (to cover the cuts on my arms) and patted my jean pocket to see if my car keys where still there. They were and, so I

headed out the back door. I didn't leave through the front door because I didn't want to deal with my dad and I was already

running behind as is.

I was at my desk writing in my journal. I could hear Maggie in the background jumping on my bed, her laughter was so angelic. I

smiled. She is the only good thing that is in my life, she is my light but I wonder if her light is strong enough to keep me from the

darkness that tries to drown me.

"Time for bed, Maggie,"

"Aww, but I don't want too!" Maggie pouted while still jumping on my bed. I smiled.

"C'mon kid, you have school tomorrow."

Okay, but can I sleep with you tonight? pretty please?" Maggie

begged. I laughed. Which Maggie knew was a yes.

"Yayyyyy!" Maggie yelled as she snuggled into my bed.

"Say your prayers," I told her, and Maggie quickly closed her eyes and folded her hands together. I don't know why I tell her to

pray or even let her believe that there is a God. Maybe I just want her to feel that there is someone watching over her to protect

her and that there is always hope. Maggie opened her eyes and smiled. "All done!" I scooted into bed beside her, laying on my

back and staring at the ceiling, Maggie snuggled into me, laying her head on my chest with her thumb in her mouth. "Danny?"

Maggie whispered around her thumb.

"Hmm?" I grunted with my eyes closed. "I love you." I smiled. "I love you too, kiddo. Now go to sleep."

"Danny?" I heard a soft whisper. I rolled my eyes behind my closed eyelids.

"Yes?" I groaned.

"How come you don't pray?" Maggie asked. I sighed. "Because God stop listening to my prayers a long time ago. Now go to

sleep." I felt her little body sigh. Relieved that she finally dropped the subject andwent to sleep, I Drifted to sleep as well, not

catching the prayer Maggie sent to God.

"Dear God, please don't be angry at my brother, he's been hurt really bad by Daddy. He's really a good bother! The bestest

brother in the whole wide world!" Maggie whispered fiercely. Yawning, Maggie closed her eyes and finally went to sleep.

**Mercedes' PoV:**

"Fuck," I groaned out as Sam ate my pussy. His green eyes watched me as he wrapped his trouty lips around my clit and

sucked strongly. I felt my cunt clamp down on his tongue as he thrust it deeply into my pussy. He moaned when he felt my pussy

spasm. I tightened my thick thighs around Sam head as I was getting ready to

cum. "Oh Godddddd!" I screamed as I bucked my hips wildly. Sam had to tighten his hold on my hips to keep me still. "Squirt in my

mouth baby, you know how I like it when you soak my face," Sam moaned as he attacked my pussy with a vengeance.

"Fuckkkkkkk!" I screamed as I squirted into Sam's mouth. Sam growled as he rubbed his face into my pussy. I had to push his

head away to stop him from eating me out. I was that sensitive. Sam crawled up my body to kiss me. I could taste my sweet

essence on his lips. He wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me into his body to spoon with him.

"Sing to me, Mercy," demanded Sam. I smiled. I always sang to him before we fell asleep.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

__I smiled when I heard Sam snore behind me. "I love you." I whisper as I closed my eyes. I smirk when I felt Sam tighten his arms

around me in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own glee or any of the characters.)**

**DannyPov:**

I was eating lunch by myself as usual until Mercedes arrived at my table and sat down across from me without saying a word. "Um, Hi?" I said hesitantly. Mercedes smiled. "Hey Danny." My cheeks flushed red, I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach when she smiled at me. "So where is the blonde that always follow you around?" I asked, trying to make conservation. Mercedes laughed. I smiled inwardly, her laughed was beautiful. "Sam is eating with the guys today." All of a sudden Mercedes frowned. "How did you get that bruise around your neck?" she asked softly. I shrugged. I didn't want to lie to her but I also didn't want her pity so i decided keep quiet, '_Father dearest, wanted to play the choking game_.' I thought sourly. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Mercedes said softly. "Just know that i'm here if you ever need a friend to talk too. "Hey fag." Dave Karofsky sneered as he roughly push me out of my seat making my lunch fall with me. I sighed. "_Just kill yourself, so you won't have to deal with this shit anymore." _A dark tempting voice said in my head. "What the fuck is your problem." Mercedes demanded jumping out of her seat to face Karofsky. "Stay out of this bitch." Karofsky said and pushed Mercedes into the lunch table. I saw red but right before I could defend Mercedes, Sam came out of nowhere and socked Karofsky in the face and starting whipping his ass. The lunch room cheered and started to form a circle around Karofsky and the blonde. I quickly got up to check on Mercedes. "I'm okay." Mercedes winced. "HEY BREAK IT UP YOU TWO." Sue Sylvester demanded as she roughly pushed herself into the circle of students, yanked Sam off of Karofsky. "Lady Lips, in my office now!" Sue snarled at Sam, who gave an angry glare at Mercedes before heading towards Sylvester office. "Oh shit." Mercedes breathed out. "Fred Flintstones you're coming with me to the principle office." Sue Sylvester said menacingly to Karofsky dragging him out by the ear, the whole lunch room laughed.

**0000**

**Mercedes Pov: **

"Mercedes watched an angry Sam paced back and forth in front of her, they were in the aduriom alone. "I told you to never ever put yourself in danger, but did you listen to me?" Sam asked. "No." He answered himself. "God, Mercedes don't you know i'll go fucking crazy if something bad ever happen to you?" Mercedes sighed. "I'm sorry baby but I can't just sit there and watch Danny get picked on for no reason." Mercedes said into Sam's chest as she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist." Sam held her tightly and kissed the top of Mercedes head. "If I asked you to stay away from Danny, would you?" Sam asked softly. Mercedes looked up at Sam. "Yes, but I know you would never ask me that, because you know how much Danny needs a friend." Sam sighed. "True." Mercedes stood of her tip toes and kissed Sam's pink big lips. "You're amazing boyfriend." Sam smiled down at her. "No you're amazing."

**Danny Pov:**

I knew something was wrong when I got home the stench of alcohol the air, I felt my heart beat frantically as I raced upstairs to Maggie's room...


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own any of the glee characters. Sorry about the grammar! Please leave comments!) p.s I'm making a fan-made picture for this story so check it out on my profile. :) **

**Danny Pov**:

I don't know how I got here, standing in the hall way of McKinley High students brushing past me to get to their destination. I remember everything going black after I found my Maggie hiding in my room. That bastard raped her! uncontrollable rage and sorrow brewed inside me becoming a deadly storm making my body trembled. I failed her, I failed my Maggie I couldn't save her from our father, the man that was suppose to love us and protect us from harm. I watched through dead eyes as I watch my peers laugh with their friends so care free. A spark of Envy hit me like a lighten blot inside my heart making me silently gasp in sorrow. I bet none of them had to deal with what I went through, I bet none of them was rape by their own father at eight fucking years old or use as a punching bag or had hide their kid sister under your bed from their father so he wouldn't hurt her but hurt you instead and tell said sister that that it was game that you were playing hide and seek so she wouldn't be scared. The pain, the anger, the sorrow was becoming to much for me to bare and I blanked out right in the middle of the hall way. Have you ever had an outer body experience? It was so surreal as I watched myself stand still it was if i was frozen like time still stood still for me and everyone around me was passing me by some students purposefully bumping into me making me stumble others were acting as if I was invisible. I frowned when I watched myself pull something out from my jacket. My eyes widen with horror as I watch myself pull out my dad's gun and took aim. _"No."_ I mouthed. _BANG! _Students scream. _BANG!_ My heart beating frantically; bile arose in my mouth tears streaming down my face as I watch myself take two lives. "_NO!" I screamed at _myself. '_STOP OH GOD, PLEASE STOP!" _I pleaded upon deaf ears as I shot Becky Jackson the girl with down's syndrome in the chest blood soaking her cheerleader uniform her body struggle as she tried to fight to survive, I watched heart brokenly as she lost that battle. Students ran screaming, some falling on the floor being trample by their peers trying to escape the monster I become.


End file.
